


dénouement

by ackerwhat



Series: 세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mutual Pining, NielWoon, Reconciliation, Strangers to Lovers, hwangcloud, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: the continuation ofruthbut in drabble form.





	dénouement

**Author's Note:**

> /the conclusion or resolution of a plot/ ( _but not really _)__

**Drabbles**

**(not in a chronological order)**

* * *

 

 

**/loose ends/ 234w.**

 

Minhyun definitely deserved the punch to his face.

He probably deserved the tight grip on his polo collar as well.

The enraged look on his dear friend,

The shouting,

Curses,

 

And look, there’s Sungwoon trying to hold Daniel back.

Minhyun took it all—it could be his last time after all—

Sungwoon’s small hands, now pale and numb as they tried to pry Daniel’s strong fists off of his collar.

His beautiful fair face now drained with red,

because everyone was staring at them.

 

“Daniel, let him go—”

“What the fuck is he talking about?”

“It was—”

“Tell me that it’s a lie.” ‘

“Daniel, please,”

“Tell me that it’s not true.”

 

Deafening silence.

 

“Hyung, please…”

 

It wasn’t a mistake. Sungwoon didn’t just fall into Minhyun’s bed _just like that_.

It was years of stolen glances. Years of what-ifs. Years of missed opportunities. Years of yearning for each other until one of them finally gave up.

 

Daniel was the third person here, Minhyun decided, and he had enough of just staring when he could’ve held Sungwoon’s hands, could’ve told him that he loves him every day without that prickling guilt stabbing his heart as he glances at his beloved.

 

Another slap to his face.

“Are you happy now?” It was Sungwoon. Eyes brimmed with tears, and that’s a look that should never appear on his hyung’s face.

“Are you fucking happy now?”

 

 

 

 

**/always nervous when it comes to you/** **346w.**

 

“He’s fucking obvious,” Jaehwan scoffed from the left.

When not a single word was thrown back at him, the vocalist looked at his friend and found a similar fond look.

“Oh lord, not you too, hyung.”

“He’s cute,” Sungwoon shrugged, “Don’t blame me. I have sweet spots for puppies.”

“Kang Daniel is not a puppy. That’s a fucking fully grown wolf.”

“Well maybe I can be his red riding hood.”

Jaehwan made a disgusted face at that and stared at Sungwoon in horror, “That’s utter disrespect to the Grimm’s brothers. And any other children out there, my gosh, you indecent creature.”

 

“Who is being indecent?”

“Oh, Minhyun hyung!” Jaehwan greeted, scooting over to make space for their friend, “We were just talking about how Kang Daniel just stuttered in front of hyung and treats me to my entertainment of the day looking at his unsuccessful attempts of flirting.”

“Don’t be a jerk, Jaehwan,” Sungwoon nudged him, “That’s not your story to tell.”

“Come on, hyung,” The music major shrugged nonchalantly, “Everyone who has eyes can see how whipped Daniel is for you.  He himself never shuts up about it.”

 

“Kang Daniel?” Minhyun butted in, “from the dance department?”

Sungwoon looked at Minhyun, gauging his reaction. His face was neutral, could fool anyone else but not him. There was a little coldness to his eyes, and a little downturn to his lips.

“What do you think?” Sungwoon asked him.

Minhyun’s brows shot up, eyes twinkling with curiousity and amusement. “You’re asking me, hyung?”

“Just wondering about what you think,” The eldest of the three shrugged. “Maybe it’s time for me to settle down anyway.”

“Hm,” was Minhyun’s only response.

“Well,” Jaehwan interrupted, leaning even closer and evading Sungwoon’s private space, “If you ask me, I would say ‘green light!’ He looks like he’d be good for hyung.  I don’t think there’s anyone else who would be willing to put up with you, hyung. _No offense_ ,” Jaehwan offered a totally-not-sorry hand in response to Sungwoon’s loud ‘what the fuck did you just say?’

“Kang Daniel, huh?” Minhyun wondered.

 

 

 

 

**/** **curious curious curious** **/** **264w.**

 

“You’re always so rough,” Sungwoon complained as he pushed Minhyun to the side. He grabbed Minhyun’s shirt that was on the floor and wiped his stomach. He then threw the piece of clothing to Minhyun who was looking at him intensely.

“What?” Sungwoon asked, “What’s with that look?”

“Are you going to date Kang Daniel?”

 _Ahh_ , Sungwoon concluded, “That’s why you went all Edward Cullen on me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Minhyun let out a bark of laughter. Without listening to Sungwoon’s further explanation, he understood what was hidden between the lines. He traced his not-really-a-lover’s skin. His pretty soft skin, now tainted with bruises, hickeys, bite marks. _He looks perfect_.

 

“Do you want to settle down?” He asked. When Sungwoon gave no response, Minhyun took his eyes off his body and looked into his eyes. “Sungwoon hyung?”

“Do you need me to answer that?” Sungwoon replied with a question of his own. “What do you think, Hwang Minhyun?”

 

“He could never satisfy you the way I do,” came out instead of Minhyun’s real intended words. _He could never love you the way I do._

“Do you think you’d be happy, being in a relationship?”  _Do you think I would be happy if you look at someone else?_

“No, hyung,” Minhyun sat up properly. He was no fool, he knew when he pushed the wrong button, especially when he had Sungwoon looking at him like that. “I’m not trying to psycho you or anything. I’m just—really curious.”

“That’s the thing about curiousity, huh,” Sungwoon said. “ _It really makes you want to try it…_ ” 

 

 

 

 

**/** **i like you.** **/** **447w.**

 

“Okay,” Sungwoon held Daniel’s jacket, pining the dancer down with a challenging stare. “What’s the catch?”

Daniel frowned. Eyes twinkling with confusion, lips pursed into a pout, and head tilted with a disbelief scoff. “What do you mean by that?”

Sungwoon gripped his leather jacket tighter, looking up at the man who had nearly kissed him on the lips few moments ago. “There must be a catch. Why are you like this towards me? Why me?”

 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Or the fact that Sungwoon was looking at him _like that_. Daniel gathered his courage and stared back at Sungwoon squarely. “I thought I had been quite straightforward about how I feel about you, hyung?”

“That couldn’t be it,” Sungwoon denied.

He made a move to pull his hand back but Daniel caught it in his grip. Without any warning, he leaned downwards and pecked Sungwoon’s forehead. _It must’ve been the drinks_ , Sungwoon thought, for his whole face felt like burning.

“What was that?” He asked, casting his face away from Daniel’s hard stare.

 

“Maybe I need to say it directly to let you know, hyung.” Daniel started. Slowly, he clasped their hands together and brought it up to his lips. “I like you. And if you would have me, I would like to start dating you.”

“Dating me?”

“Yeah, like going on dates, watch movies, go to coffee—”

“I know what happens when people date.” Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “But what you’re saying is that,” He paused and tried to let Daniel continue his words. When the later did no such thing, and instead just looked at Sungwoon with a puppy look, Sungwoon let out another sigh. “You mean, what you mean here is that—”

“Yeah?” Daniel encouraged. Maybe Sungwoon did not notice it but Daniel had put their intertwined hands into his jacket. It was a bit chilly and Sungwoon wasn’t wearing much layer. There wasn’t much space between them now. If Daniel wanted to make a move and kiss his crush breathless, he definitely could. But he’s a gentleman and he respects private space ( _to some extent_ ).

“Stop distracting me.” Sungwoon scolded.

 

“Do you like me too, hyung?” Daniel decided to take the matter into his hands. With how red Sungwoon’s ears are, and how he tried so hard not to look at Daniel’s face (but failed miserably), it seemed that Daniel’s intuition had been right.

“Give me a chance, hyung. I’ll take care of you.”

“I’m not some distressed maiden. I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“Yeah, then just let me love you.”

“Love me?”

“Don’t make this harder for me, hyung.” Daniel fake-sobbed. “I really, really, do like you.”

 

 

 

 

**/** **denial** **/** **520w.**

 

“What happens now?” Dongho asked. He isn’t the type to be all over people’s business but Minhyun had been moping for a few weeks now. It started to meddle in his studies and his vocal performance.

Minhyun put down the music score in his hands and sighed. “What did you hear?”

“Well,” The vocal trainer started. “Everyone was talking about it. It was quite hard to miss, _or ignore_.”

“Do you think it’s that bad?” Minhyun asked. “What I did?”

 

 _Seriously?_ “Minhyun-ah, you slept with your friend’s boyfriend of a year plus. And revealed it to his face, in front of his other friends.”

Maybe Minhyun needed this, harsh words and a reality check to let the situation sink in. _He really did that._

 _“_ You know how I felt about him. How I still do.”

 _“_ I swear that your head’s not all genius when it comes to that person.”

“Does it hurt you to even say his name?”

“It’s his fault as much as it is yours.”

 

Minhyun stayed silent. “He liked me as much as I like him.”

Dongho sighed for the nth time. He finally took off his headphone instead of just turning the recording volume down. “He loved you.”

“I know.”

“And you let him go.”

Minhyun looked away.

“You let him go, did you not?”

“I gave him a choice. He decided to leave for him.”

“Wrong.” Dongho said. “He gave you so many chances before, to make the move, to be his, to make him yours. You refused to acknowledge your feelings. And you said nothing when he started hanging out with Daniel.”

 

“He came back for me.” Minhyun stated, “Did that not show how he felt about me?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Minhyun-ah.” Dongho rubbed his face with his two hands. “You’re my friend. Daniel is too.”

“So you’re on his side?”

“I don’t know where you put your thinking hat when it comes to Ha Sungwoon.” Dongho shook his head. “I’m not on anyone’s side. I just feel like if you had come clean with your feelings, it wouldn’t be like this.”

“I couldn’t just say it back then.”

“Yes you could’ve. You guys weren’t even close.”

 

“Now stop it Dongho.” Jonghyun said as he closed the door to the mini studio. “He had been feeling like trash anyway. Do you have to make him feel worse?”

“Oh look, another in-denial friend.”

“Don’t be mean, come on,” Jonghyun nudged his friend as he gave Dongho the ‘I did not raise you to be like this’ look.

“Go take a rest, Minhyun.” Jonghyun ordered. “You’ve been here for a few hours already. Any more hours would make you crankier than Kang Dongho.”

“Hey, don’t be mean,” Dongho pouted and lightly shoved his friend, copying Jonghyun’s words.

Seeing the interaction made Minhyun smiled a bit. He was glad that he could enjoy this little moment when life had been harsh on him these past few weeks. He felt Jonghyun’s warm hands on his shoulder and slumped closer to lean his head on his friend’s body.

“It’s okay, Minhyun-ah, it’ll pass. Things will be better soon.”

 

 

 

 

**/** **sorry am i sorry** **/** **268w.**

 

“Daniel, please,” Sungwoon called out as he tried to catch Daniel’s fast step. _Please, please, don’t go._ “Listen to me.”

When Daniel abruptly stopped, Sungwoon stumbled onto his back.

“What is there to listen to? I think I’ve heard enough,” The dancer said without turning around.

“I—” Sungwoon began but he couldn’t find his next words. All he could do was to grip the end of Daniel’s coat. “I’m so—”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry.” Daniel said coldly.

 

Sungwoon was crying, downright sobbing here in the open. For such a private person, just hearing his cries pierced Daniel’s heart.

“How could you hurt me like this, hyung?”

“Daniel,” Sungwoon called, hugging his boyfriend closer. “Please,” He didn’t even know what he was begging for. He just wanted to call Daniel’s name.

 

“Why did you do it?” Daniel sounded so done. _Why Hwang Minhyun? How could you have the heart to do this to me? Wasn’t I enough?_

“I don’t know.” Sungwoon said. “I’m really sorry.”

“That won’t do it, hyung. You cannot just apologise and think that everything’s okay after that.”

“I love you, Dan-ah. Never doubt that.”

“God,” Daniel scoffed. He looked up to the sky, trying to stop his own tears from flowing. “How could you say that? How could you? Why?”

 

“Was it a one-time thing?”

No answer.

“When did it begin?”

Again, nothing.

“Sungwoon, please?”

 

“I can’t even look at you right now. I can’t,” He shook his head. “I don’t think I can even stand next to you right now.” With that, Daniel walked out of Sungwoon’s embrace, not looking back.

 

 

 

 

**/** **love at first hop** **/** **490w.**

“Do you need help with that?” A voice asked from Sungwoon’s behind. Thinking of his poor pride, Sungwoon didn’t want to turn around and acknowledged the offer. He was on the tip of his toes, with one hand supporting his weight on the shelf, and the other grasping emptily mid-air. The desired book stayed firm on the shelf, mocking him.

“Um,” Sungwoon ~~said~~ groaned actually, “It’s alright. I have this.”

The man behind him let out a useless bark of laughter. If Sungwoon wasn’t busy balancing himself, he would’ve turned around to give the man a powerful glare.

“Alright then,” He said, and Sungwoon heard footsteps walking away from the spot.

 

“God, what a jerk,” He complained. Sungwoon then tried to push himself higher, but to no avail. He stepped on the bottom shelf and tried hitching himself up but that was pointless as well.

“What sort of sadistic librarian would put something so high up there? Does he think that everyone here is over 6 feet?”

 

After a few more attempts, Sungwoon was finally able to pull the spine of the book out of the spot. Slowly, he tried to inch the book out, but the damned thing was too heavy to move. Sungwoon stepped down and took a deep breath. _There wasn’t anyone around_ , he thought, _so it’d be safe to jump right_?

 

Sungwoon jumped a bit, and then tried to pull the book. He succeeded in his third try but then lost his grip on the cursed thing. The book fell on his face, smacking his head and then making a loud ‘boop’ sound as it fell to the ground.

“Lord, am I bleeding,” Sungwoon thought as he touched his nose.

“Are you okay?” The same voice as before asked.

This time, Sungwoon didn’t waste his time to cast a glare at the man. “What are you doing, creeping on—” What Sungwoon didn’t expect was for the person to be _this handsome_. He was tall, dressed in an autumn look, with twinkling foxy eyes and a worried expression on his face.

“I swear I didn’t stay around just now,” The stranger clarified, pulling a tissue from the pocket of his coat. “I was just walking pass and I heard the book falling. And you were touching your face so…” He pulled Sungwoon’s hand and placed the tissue there.

“I’m really sorry to surprise you.” He bent down to get the book, then put it on the closest ( _reachable_ ) shelf, and then tried to excuse himself.

 

“Wait,” Sungwoon called out. “What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” He asked, while twirling the tissue to be jammed into his nose (Yes, he was bleeding but it wasn’t serious). 

“Hwang Minhyun,” The man then corrected himself using formal language, “Oh, I’m sorry sunbaenim. I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

Sungwoon waved a nonchalant hand around, “Don’t worry about it. What difference does a year make? Just call me Sungwoon.”

 

 

 

 

 **/** **what we had** **/** **388w.**

 

Daniel looked at his lover. _Such cute innocent face, such fluffy cheek_ s—with a smile, Daniel traced his finger on Sungwoon’s face, mapping his forehead, his cheekbones, his irresistible lips. Sungwoon was slowly falling asleep so it was a safe time for Daniel to be doing this.

“I really love you, Sungwoon,” He whispered. In a private moment like this, Daniel usually dropped the formality. And in response, Sungwoon called him ‘Dan’ or ‘Niel’ depending on which one is more convenient to say.

 

“Niel,” Sungwoon mumbled in his sleepy state.

“Hm?” The dancer hummed, as he now made himself more comfortable. He pulled Sungwoon’s body closer to himself, pressing a few kisses on his head. God, words cannot describe how in love he is with this man in his hold. 

“What is it?” He whispered. Another gentle kiss on Sungwoon’s lips. Don’t blame Daniel, he’s a weak man.

“I’m going to,” Sungwoon dazedly said.

“You’re going to what?” Daniel asked. _So damn cute_ , Daniel squealed inwardly. If Daniel were tad a bit obsessive, he would’ve recorded this whole moment.

“I’ll end it,” His lover finally completed his words. “I’ll end it, for you.”

 

Daniel hummed in confusion, but he nodded in head anyway, just agreeing to whatever Sungwoon was mumbling.

“I love you,” Sungwoon declared. He opened his eyes and Daniel finally noticed that they were brimming with unshed tears. As he was about to fuss about it, Sungwoon shook his head and smiled to himself, “It’s nothing, I was just yawning. Why am I so sleepy today?”

Daniel knew something was wrong. He was intently staring at Sungwoon, he would’ve known if his own boyfriend was just yawning. However, he said nothing, opting to give Sungwoon space to clear his thoughts.

 

Maybe it was his classes,

Maybe the tension with his grandfather about getting married and serving in the military,

Maybe it was the uncertain future… he is graduating soon after all.

 

Daniel didn’t want to force Sungwoon to talk about it. If he’s ready to, then he himself would approach Daniel.

“Okay,” Daniel said, hugging Sungwoon even closer (if that’s actually possible), “Sleep Woon-ah. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I’m sorry, Daniel,” Sungwoon apologised. He leaned closer to plant a kiss on Daniel’s lips and closed his eyes. “I love you, I really do.”

 

 

 

 

**/** **of course it would hurt** **/** **827w.**

 

The end of the semester.

The end of the hell week.

Everyone was done with their final papers, except from a few poor souls who had taken extra electives. One of those fools was Sungwoon.

“But if you have another paper tomorrow,” Jongin asked, “Why are you here with us?”

“It’s in the late afternoon. I will survive.” Sungwoon said, as he gulped down a shot. He eyed his friends in envy, these dancers, why were they not obliged to take one more extra paper. Jimin giggled in response to Sungwoon’s complaints, his cheeks reddening and his hiccups getting more frequent.

“Are you sure you’re allowed to have this much drink?” Sungwoon asked him. “Yoongi is going to kill us if you end up wasted like you did on Taemin’s birthday.”

“Ah,” The dancer waved his hand around, _yup, definitely tipsy already_ , “He’s not my keeper. I can manage myself well.”

“Aww,” Timoteo cooed at their youngest friend. “How cute,” He teased, “How many drinks did you have, Diminie?”

“Just two small shots, apparently,” Taemin pointed at the small bottles in front of the other dancer. “Yeah, I should call Yoongi before Jimin goes around and dances on top of tables.” He walked away to get to a quieter spot to make the call.

 

“What about you?” Timoteo asked as he looked at Sungwoon. “You shouldn’t be drinking too much. I won’t be around to take care of your hangover tomorrow. You better set the alarm right now. Set a few to be safe.”

Timoteo would be driving Hojung’s to the airport tomorrow so he wouldn’t be around to tend to Sungwoon. That added another reason for him to drink, and so the vocalist pouted, pouring himself another shot.

“Keep it slow,” Jongin reminded him. “And don’t receive drinks from anyone strange. The wild wolves are getting thirstier now that red riding hood is a free man.”

 

 

“Red riding hood can ride whoever she fucking wants!” Sungwoon cried as he twirled someone’s red scarf around. He was on the dance floor, thrashing around, with Jongin constantly glancing over his side to make sure that no one tramples over his friend.

“Go and have fun, Kim Jongin.” Sungwoon tried to chase Jongin away. He then spotted someone trying to outdance Kim Joonmyun from Law Studies. “Go and suck face with Oh Sehun. Don’t mind me. I’m not drunk.” _Yet_.

 

 

Sungwoon was aware of the grabbing hands, the lustful stares. It was not a problem before since Daniel was always around, eyes blaring holes at anyone who had their eyes wandering. Or it would had been Jisung’s loud mouth that would trash-talk anyone who tried to make a move on Sungwoon. Minhyun had always look intimidating when he’s not talking or smiling so just his mere cold presence would chase people away.

It had been a long time since Sungwoon hung out with the other boys. They had invited him around, of course, and they still talk to each other. But. It was just weird. Sungwoon couldn’t stand the guilt so he distanced himself. It was bound to happen eventually. He saw this coming.

 

 

There was this pair of stubborn hands. Sungwoon had brushed it off multiple times. It was relentless.

“Come on, _cherry_.” The man forcefully grabbed Sungwoon’s waist and whispered lowly in his ear, “You’re a free man, are you not? Come play with me.”

“I don’t play with your kind.” Sungwoon hissed as he tried to pull himself from the unwanted embrace.

“What, I’m right up your lane, am I right? Tall and hot, I work out as well.”

“What nonsense are you spurting?”

“Your type, Hwang Minhyun and Kang Daniel? Both tall, and hot, they work out as well. I fit in the pattern, don’t you agree?”

 

 

“What on earth happened to your knuckles?” Taemin asked as he put down his phone. Jimin had just left, dragged away by a scowling Yoongi. Timoteo was probably trying to save Jongin from embarrassing himself in front of Oh Sehun. “I was away for just a few seconds.”

Sungwoon tried to nurse his bruised knuckles with the ice from one of the glasses.

“What, did you got into a fight?”

“That dude was talking shit. I did the world justice by punching his miserable face.”

“How many times do I need to tell you not to misuse your black belt? How much damage that you caused him, when your own hand is smashed like that?”

 

When Sungwoon got into the examination hall the next afternoon, he had a supporting cast around his right hand. It would be quite hard to write but whatever, he’d manage. Sungwoon was already disheartened by the so-called last paper syndrome anyway.

But what he didn’t expect was seeing Minhyun supporting a similar-looking bruise on the corner of his lips. Sungwoon tried not to let his eyes stay so he put the thoughts away in his mind and tried to focus on the paper.

 

 

 

**/** **hurt me one more time** **/** **1056w.**

**Warning of violence.**

“What is wrong with you people?” The man shouted, “I already said I’m sorry. I apologised to his pretty face after he himself punched me on the face! What more do you want?”

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything,” Minhyun denied. He tried relieving the tension on his fist, as if trying to calm himself down. He saw, in his peripheral vision, Daniel brushing off his coat, and uselessly trying to wipe the blood off his hands on his coat. Minhyun sighed. “Get the fuck away from here.”

 

“What did that cherry do to you two?” The man mumbled under his breath as he tried to get up.

Hearing the word ‘cherry’ triggered Minhyun somehow. Without him realising it, he had his foot on the man’s chest, restricting his movement to get to a standing position. The scumbag fell to his back with an ‘umph’ as he whined in pain.

“Don’t call him that.”

The man scoffed as he tried to push Minhyun’s leg off his body. “Seriously? All of these for that bitch?”

 

He probably underestimated the two protective men. Daniel was even more violent. He had his foot up on the man’s face, and over the seconds, exerting force on his leg. The man screeched in pain, hands frantically trying to get Daniel’s foot away from him.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!”

“Seriously scram off before I burst your head next.” Daniel warned, exploding with his Busan accent as he tried controlling his anger. He pulled the man to his knees and then pushed him, trying to quicken his leave.

 

When it was finally the two of them in the scene, silence took over.  The two hadn’t been talking ever since the incident back in the library. Even now, Daniel couldn’t bear to look at Minhyun’s face without wanting to break his jaw.

 _I shouldn’t have drank that much_ , Daniel chastised himself, _I sound like a monster right now_.

 

 

“It’s been a long time,” Minhyun started.

“Oh, are we talking now?” Daniel mocked. “Why? Is there any more surprises to tell me?”

“Daniel please,” Minhyun sighed, “Are we really doing this right now? We’re not in high school anymore.”

 

Daniel looked at Minhyun in disbelief, “We are not in high school anymore, yes. So does that explain why you slept with my boyfriend?” _Or former boyfriend_ , his own mind offered, betraying himself. “What do you have to say about it?”

“I love him.”

“You love him?” Daniel repeated with a scoff.

“I was there before you,” He couldn’t help but being petty. And maybe Minhyun had been drinking too much as well, “I’m sorry that I broke your trust. That we went behind your back. But I,” He exhaled exasperatedly. He felt like a trash right now. He was aware of what he did. Of how wrong it was. He felt guilty every time he kissed Sungwoon. But. “But I can’t give up on him.”

“You could’ve told me before that! That you had feelings for him.” Daniel growled. “Do you not think of how miserable I felt? Now that I know about it, have you ever imagined how I would feel? Whenever I see him? Whenever I see you, hyung?”

Daniel had not addressed Minhyun as hyung in such a long time.

 

Without realising it, Minhyun’s tears flowed down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I really do,” He had been thinking about it a lot these days. He was glad that the secret was out now but it didn’t make him feel better. He had lost his friendship with Daniel, with some of the other boys.

He felt empty, now that Seongwoo wasn’t there to talk to him, to joke around with him. How Jaehwan had minded his distance with Minhyun, how he would sometimes just replied to Minhyun with an unbothered manner. Jisung, Jihoon even, had stopped talking to him completely.

 _And Sungwoon._ How Minhyun had lost Sungwoon. How he no longer could see a smile forming on Sungwoon’s face. How he would cast his eyes down whenever he’s in public. Because as much as it was Minhyun’s fault, people would look at Sungwoon in distaste and blamed him even more.

It was sickening. Minhyun hated seeing Sungwoon taking all the blame.

 

“If you couldn’t forgive me,” He started, “At least talk to Sungwoon.”

As much as he hated to let Sungwoon go, he would have to try it.

 

Daniel, again, scoffed, “Are you guys really not in a relationship?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hyung,” Daniel began, but then paused again. It took him his whole being to say the next words, “Hyung said the same thing before. That even if I hate him after this, he said to forgive you.”

 

Minhyun let out a sad smile in midst of his crying. “I’m sorry.” It was a mistake really.

“God I wish I could hate him,” Daniel sighed, plopping down on the roadside.

“He might’ve had feelings for me.” Minhyun admitted, “But he really loves you. What we had,” Minhyun sombrely said, “It was a mistake. I should have stopped it after you guys got together. I was selfish. I hated the fact that you could openly admit that you love him.”

After a brief pause, Minhyun continued, “He was in love with me. But I took that for granted. When he finally let you in, when he finally started to have feelings for you, I was scared. It made me realise that I wanted to be with him, that I really love him.”

“Now only I realise that my kind of love was wrong. I felt like hell when I couldn’t see his smile. When he cried because of me, when he was hurting because of what I did…”

“Give him a chance, Daniel-ah,” Minhyun finally concluded. “Love him the way that I couldn’t.”

 

“I forgive you.” Daniel replied after minutes of silence.

“That’s it?” Minhyun asked. “Are you joking with me right now?”

“What, do you want me to plant another punch to your face, hyung?”

 

 

“That would be good actually.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, that would make me feel better about this.”

 

 

And that was how Jisung and Jonghyun found the two friends. Lying by the roadside, face bruised and bleeding, but they were laughing, at the same time crying their hearts out.

What a sight really.

 

* * *

 

/p

**Author's Note:**

> does it end here??


End file.
